


Good Luck

by NovaRain



Series: Inspired by Writers [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gender Changes, La La Love fanart, Stephanie Rogers - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Inspired by the wonderfully talented Wordsplat, who wrote the fic “La La Love” which features a female Steve Rogers, focused on Stony in a high school setting. Link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1804057In this fanart, Tony doesn’t have his signature goatee because of how young he is (and probably how sparse it’d be, so out of frustration he’d have to shave off the patchy stubble until he matures a bit more and can grow decent facial hair). Stephanie Rogers is in her football gear about to start the game with her teammates, but wanting a quick “good luck” kiss from her sweet boyfriend first!Randomly chose the number 20 (FYI: don’t know how anything football works) because that’s the year Steve Rogers was born. Tony has a matching jersey, but more the tight-fitting kind and not the oversized version.Ink on printer paper. Line art.





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La La Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804057) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



> Inspired by the wonderfully talented Wordsplat, who wrote the fic “La La Love” which features a female Steve Rogers, focused on Stony in a high school setting. Link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1804057
> 
> In this fanart, Tony doesn’t have his signature goatee because of how young he is (and probably how sparse it’d be, so out of frustration he’d have to shave off the patchy stubble until he matures a bit more and can grow decent facial hair). Stephanie Rogers is in her football gear about to start the game with her teammates, but wanting a quick “good luck” kiss from her sweet boyfriend first!
> 
> Randomly chose the number 20 (FYI: don’t know how anything football works) because that’s the year Steve Rogers was born. Tony has a matching jersey, but more the tight-fitting kind and not the oversized version. 
> 
> Ink on printer paper. Line art.


End file.
